Valentines Day Dance
by JanewayScully
Summary: It's the day before Valentines Day. The crew plans a Valentines Day Dance. Will Janeway go?? Will Chakotay ask her? Will there be a kiss? Or will Janeway "Accidentally" spill coffee in Chakotay's lap?


**Date**: January 2001 

**Rating**: PG I think..... 

**Disclaimer**: Paramount owns Star Trek and everyone associated with it. They   
can try to sue me, but all I have in my possession in a lousy 10-year-old   
computer that doesn't even work right, a lollipop, and a used tea bag. 

**Summery**: It's the day before Valentines Day. The crew plans a Valentines   
Day Dance. Will Janeway go?? Will Chakotay ask her? Will there be a kiss?   
Or will Janeway "Accidentally" spill coffee in Chakotay's lap?? ;-) 

------------------------------------- 

**Valentines Day Dance (part 1/?)**

It was the day before Valentines Day. All the couple on Voyager where   
planing a nice romantic evening together in the Holodeck with a romantic   
dance program. It was mainly Tom and B'Elanna's idea. Even those who where   
not romantically involved where planing on going. These programs where   
always really fun! 

Captain Janeway was in the mess hall eating her lunch and going over some   
reports that she had been putting off for a little while. She glances up to   
she her First Officer standing right in front of her. 

"Commander." She said, trying not to sound too surprised. 

"Captain." He said with a slight nod of his head. 

Placing the report in her hand down, she said, "Please, sit." 

"Thanks you." he said flashing his award winning dimples. "I was wondering   
if you where going to that Valentines Day Dance that Tom and B'Elanna put   
together?" 

"No, I don't think that I will. I have too much work to do already. I don't   
have time to go to one of their Dances." 

"Kathryn, you work to much." 

That rewarded him with a slight laugh. 

"That may be true," She said with a smile, "but you and I both know if I   
didn't work as hard and as much as I do right now that this ship would fall 

apart." 

He just smiled back at her. She could tell that he wasn't going to take no   
for an answer, no matter what said to try to get out of it. Then, 

"I think the ship will last a couple of hours while you have a little fun   
once in your life." 

With a lifted eyebrow she said to him, "Are you saying I'm not fun?" 

"No." 

"Then what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying you work too much." He took the padd she had been working on   
just a few minutes before. "And I think you should take this opportunity to 

have a little fun. May be with a certain Commanding officer by your side." 

Now she looked interested. "Oooo... Is this "commanding Offices" cute?" 

Teasingly he said, "Maybe..." 

"Is it Tuvok?" She was teasing him back. She knew exactly who he was   
talking about but wanted to give him a hard time. 

"No! Someone a little more human." He winked at here. 

"WOW!" She thought, "I should mess with his mind more often..." 

"Harry?" she said with one of her flirtatious looks. 

"Umm.... A little older." 

"Older huh?" 

"Yes." 

"You consider yourself on old man Chakotay?" She said grinning at him. 

"Okay, let's try this. A little older, but not as old as Jean-Luc Picard."   
He said to her flashing his dimples at her again. 

She laughed. She loved these conversations. 

"Okay! I give in. I'll go to the dance with you tomorrow. 1900 hours." 

"Who said I wanted to go?" he said grinning again. 

She had a look of shock on her face, and she knew it. She couldn't hide it. 

What he just said shocked her completely. She didn't know what to say after 

that. She was speechless.   
He got up and left before she could compose herself to speak again. 

---------------------------   
**END OF PART 1**   
  


**Disclaimer**: and all: All I part one. Didn't read it?? Too bad! ;-) Just   
kidding! Email me! I'll send it to you! :-) 

---------------------------   
**Part 2**

Captain Janeway had eventually gone back to the bridge after lunch.   
Chakotay was in engineering trying to help B'Elanna on   
the relays. In a way, Janeway was happy about that. But her mind kept   
drifting to the conversation she had with her   
Commander at Lunch. "He was asking me to go to the dance, wasn't he?" She   
kept thinking. "I thought for sure that's what he   
was doing. Maybe he's playing hard to get. Or maybe...." 

"Captain?" 

Janeway was brought out of her current thought by the sound of Tom Paris's   
Voice. 

"I'm sorry..." she said to him, not quit knowing if he had asked her   
something or not. 

"Are you all right Captain?" Tom asked a little confused, and concerned for   
his Captain. 

Janeway smiled at the young man at his post, and said, "Yes. Thank you Tom,   
I'm fine. I was just thinking. Nothing to be   
worried about." 

"Okay...." Tom said, not quit convinced, but went with what his captain   
said anyway. 

=/\= 

B'Elanna had noticed that Chakotay had one of those looks, like he had just   
done something very bad, and he knew it. She   
looked him over one more time. 

"Okay! Spill it!" She said, it was more of a demand. 

"Spill what?" Chakotay said pretending to not know what she was talking   
about. 

"Your planning something." 

"I am?" 

"Yes! You have that look." 

"What look?" Now he really was confused. "I have a look?" 

"You look like your planning something. Come on Chakotay! It's me,   
B'Elanna. Remember? You can't hide anything from me!" 

He smiled. "Your right. I am planning something. But I can't tell you what   
it is." 

"Why not?" She asked kind of mad, annoyed and confused all at once. 

"Relax B'Elanna, you'll find out what it is. Tomorrow." He grinned at her   
then. 

"Fine!" She said feeling defeated. 

"Do you think you can finish up here? I have some things I need to do." 

"Sure. I think we can handle it from here." Now B'Elanna really wanted to   
know what he was planing. "I'll find out." She   
thought. "I'll find out all right. But it's going to be sooner then you   
think..." 

=/\= 

Janeway was in here ready room going over a report she had been staring at   
for the last 10 minutes or so when her door   
chimed. 

"Come in." She said. 

"Good afternoon Captain." Neelix said in his usual chipper voice. 

Janeway smiled at the little man in front of her. She was always happy to   
see her mural officer. "What can I do for you Neelix?" 

"Well," he began, "Commander Chakotay asked me to give these to you." 

He set a boodle of Champaign and 2 roses on her desk. 

"Thank you Neelix." she said, now deep in thought. 

"Your welcome Captain." Neelix said right before he left to go back to the   
Mess hall. 

"What is he trying to do to me?" She thought. "Is this some sort of game?   
Maybe he felt bad about what he did a lunch, and   
decided to make up for it. That must be it." 

Just then her door chimed again. 

"Come in." she said. 

In walked Chakotay. "My report." he said placing it on her desk. 

"Thank you." She said. 

He was about to walk back out the door when he heard her voice again. 

"Chakotay..." He turned to face her again, and that's when he saw the   
Champaign and two roses he had asked Neelix to   
deliver to the Captain 2 hours before. 

"Thank you for the Champaign and flowers." 

He just looked at her for a moment. 

"I didn't send you anything." He said, completely serious. 

She looked really confused now. "But Neelix said that you asked him to   
deliver it." 

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think." he said, and walked out the   
door leaving his captain to think about that.   
--------------------------------------   
**END OF PART 2**

**Disclaimer**: It's all in the first part! ;-) Read it....... 

**PART 3**   
------------------------------------------------ 

Chakotay walked out of the Captains ready room smiling to him self. He   
wasn't sure if she had believed him or not. "Maybe", he thought, "I'm just   
confusing her." That was his plan anyway. "Maybe I should really do   
something nice for her. So that she WILL go to that Damn dance with me." He   
stopped by the turbo-lift, and almost ran into Tom, who too was leaving the   
Bridge. 

"Tom! Just the man I want to see." Chakotay said stepping into the lift with   
Tom. 

"Deck 3." Tom said once inside the lift, then, "I am? Why?" Tom asked a   
little suspicious. 

" I want you and B'Elanna to help me out. To do me a favor." 

Tom listened to what Chakotay's planed and smiled at who was going to be   
"surprised" by what was planed. 

=/\= 

Janeway sat for a moment thinking. She did understand. Chakotay had never   
acted so strangely before. "What the Hell is he trying to do to me?" she   
thought. 

She then pulled up her Commanders personal logs. 

"Maybe there will be something in here." she thought. 

She read the most recent ones, hopping to find out what was going through   
his mind. Something caught her eye as soon as yesterdays log came up. 

"Tom and B'Elanna's Valentines Day dance is coming up in a couple of days.   
I'm think of asking a certain Captain go, but I'm not sure. She might come   
up with some excuse not to go. I plan on making her go no matter what. I'm   
just not sure what the plan is yet, though." 

"He IS planning something" she thought excitingly. "Now I need to find out   
what that Damn plan is..." 

She was interrupted by the chirp of her combadge. "Torres to Janeway." 

"Janeway here." She stated. 

"Captain, could you come down to Engineering? I have something I need you to   
see." 

"I'll be right there B'Elanna. Janeway out." 

She then got up, shut off her computer and went to Engineering. 

=/\= 

"She's on her way." B'Elanna stated to Chakotay and Tom. 

"Good. How do I look?" Chakotay said sounding a bit too nervous. 

"You look fine. Just make sure to be yourself." Tom said patting Chakotay on   
the back. 

Tom and B'Elanna went back at work at the consoles. 

=/\= 

A few minutes later Janeway walked into Engineering. 

"B'Elanna," she started as soon as she walked in. "You wanted to...." she   
trailed off as she saw Chakotay standing there with red, white and Yellow   
Roses. 

She walked over to him. "Chakotay? What's going on?" She asked knowing   
perfectly well what he was doing, and why. 

He handed her the roses. "I was wondering," she said "If you would like to   
join me in...ah.....I mean.... Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?   
And possibly a dance?" 

"Oh God. Don't look at him.... don't look at him." She thought. "Embarrass   
him..." she thought. Then.... 

She looked at him. His beautiful face, and those dimples, GOD those dimples.   
Then all of a sudden all she could say was "Yes?" It sounded more like a   
question. 

"Is that a question?" He asked. 

"Uh, no. No! It's a yes." 

He smiled at her then, flashing those beautiful dimples of his. Janeway   
almost felt like she could melt away. 

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow night. 1900 sharp. Be ready, or else..." He   
was about to leave when he heard her say, "Or else what?" 

"Or else I may have to punish you." He said with a mischievously grin. 

"Oh.. you'll punish me?"   
-------------------------------------   
**End of Part 3**

**Disclaimer**: See part 1 for heaven sakes!!! 

**PART 4**   
--------------------------------------- 

"Oh... you'll punish me?" She said with a seductive look and walking a little   
to close to him for comfort. "I just may have to make sure I'm late   
then... Wont I Commander?" She walked by him then and out the doors making   
sure she swayed her hips just a little too much just for him. 

Chakotay Stood there a second a little taken-back by what His Captain just   
said. His Captain, his Kathryn! He never knew she had that side to her. 

"Wow!" Came Tomes voice. "I can't believe she just said that! You just may   
get a little lucky tomorrow Chakotay." 

Chakotay was only half listening to what Tom said if even that much. 

=/\= 

Janeway walked out of engineering and stopped right out side the door as   
soon as it closed. 

"I can't believe I just did that." Janeway whispered to herself. She finally was able to move her legs again and go back to the bridge, she wasn't sure if she was more shocked, or disturbed at her own words. 

=/\= 

Chakotay was still shocked. He could believe it. Where those her words? "She's not possessed, is she?" He thought. 

"I don't think so, at least I hope not." Came B'Elanna's voice. 

"What?" 

"I don't think she possessed. You where asking if she was possessed. I don't believe she it." 

"I'm sorry!" Chakotay said. "I must have been thinking out loud. 

B'Elanna just smiled at him and turned back to Tom. They went to the other side of engineering in groused with there own conversation. Chakotay decided that that was a good time to go back to his post… which was on the bridge… with Kathryn. 

End Of Part 4 

(Okay! It's a LITTLE short…. I know…. But still……) 

Disclaimer: Yeah… you know! See part one…. blah, blah, blah… 

PART 5 

Her shift finally ended and Kathryn was ready too go back to her quarters and read. But first, she had to pay a little visit to Her first officer, who's shift ended about a half-hour ago. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to pay a visit, but she knew that she wanted to see him again. 

"Okay. No more games." She thought as she stepped off the turbo lift. 

=/\= 

Chakotay was in his quarters reading a book he had heard of before but never read. It was called "The Thing". He heard that it was an old 20th century book, and back then, a very scary one. He had asked Tom about it, and Tom told him who wrote it, and how people reacted towards it. Tom even had the book the Chakotay was now borrowing. 

He was just getting really into it when his door chimed. 

"Come in." he said, not even looking up from his book until the door had closed behind his visitor. 

He smiled at who he saw standing at his doorway. 

"Hello Kathryn. And what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked her walking over to great her. 

Kathryn thought a moment. "The truth?" She though. "No. He'd never believe that I just want to see him one more time." 

"Well," She started. "I thought I would come by and…. Um… and see… if… you… um…. wanted… to…. Join me in a little holodeck fun! May be a dance?" 

He held back a laugh. "I would love to. What program?" 

"Umm…. It's an older program of 20 to 22nd century dances." 

"Sounds great! Do we have to ware any particular clothes? Or can we go like this?" 

"We can go like this." 

"Good! Lets go." He stated putting his hand on the small of her back as they walk out of his door. 

=/\= 

Kathryn walked into her quarters excused. They had been in the holodeck for nearly 4 hours dancing. Kathryn had hoped that her old dance program was still there. And thank all the Gods, it was. Then they went to the Mess Hall to have a drink or two. By the time she got back from having spent her time with Chakotay it was nearly midnight. 

Kathryn went straight to bed. She knew that she would be tired tomorrow. And tomorrow was Valentines Day, and the Valentines Day Dance that she was supposed to go to with Chakotay. 

"I have to go." She thought right before drifting off to sleep. "If I don't, it'll brake his hart." 

=/\= 

Chakotay had had allot of fun with Kathryn in her dance program. He had found out just how good of a dancer Kathryn was. He had never danced with her before, and never knew just how good she was. 

After that they went to the Mess Hall for a couple of drinks and talked for a little while. They talked about anything from the program they just got done doing, to how Tom and B'Elanna would make great parents. 

Finally, it was time to say good night. It was nearly Midnight, and they both had to get up early that morning. The last thing Chakotay heard Kathryn say was, "I hope you dance that good tomorrow." He could hear the seductiveness in her voice. He knew that she was playing with him then. He certainly couldn't wait till tomorrow night now…   
--------------------------------------------------------------   
**End Of Part 5**

**Disclaimer**: PART 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GO AND LOOK!!!! ;-) hehe. 

**PART 6**   
--------------------------------------------------------------   
The day had been uneventful. Nothing had really happened that day. Tom tripped over his own feet and landed right on his face on the bridge. That got a laugh out of everyone, including B'Elanna and the captain. Other then that, things had gone smoothly. No ships on the sensors, no planets in sight. Everything was looking good for the night shift. 

Kathryn was in her quarters getting ready for her "date" with the commander. She was going to run late, she knew she would. In all her life she had never been late getting ready for her dates, but this was different. This time she was. She had just gotten out of the shower, and it was already 1830 hours. That only gave her a half-hour to get ready. 

Kathryn put on her make-up, and checked to make sure that it looked good. She had a little too much eye shadow on, so she took care of that. 

Next, the dress. She had picked out the perfect dress. It was long and dark blue with a slit that went up to mid-thigh. It was a little low cut, but not too much. The dress shimmered in the light that's what caught her eye when she first saw it. 

Kathryn picked up the dress, which had been lying on her bed when her door chimed. 

"Come in." she yelled from her bathroom. 

Chakotay walked into Kathryn's quarters, then heard her say, "I'll be ready in just a minute." 

"You're not ready?" He replied to her with a bit of slyness in his voice. 

"No… Why?" She asked suspecting something. 

"Oh, no reason," he said as she came out of her room, "but you do realize that I have to punish you know, don't you." He said smiling at her. 

"Right now?" She asked with a pouty face. 

"No. Maybe later." 

"I look forward to it," she said jokingly. 

He laughed a bit, then said regarding her look; "You look… amazing." 

She blushed a bit and said, "Thank you. You look very handsome." 

"Thank you." He said. "I think this it the first tux I've worn in a very long time." 

She smiled a bit. 

"We should leave now if we want to be on time." He said. 

"Of course." She said. 

Chakotay offered Kathryn his arm, and she accepted it, and walked out of her quarters to the Mess Hall where the dance would be held.   
-----------------------------------------------------------   
**END OF PART 6**

**Disclaimer**: All in one… as always!!! 

**PART 7**   
------------------------------------------------------------   
Kathryn and Chakotay walking into the Mess Hall. The Dance was already in full swing. Tom was the first to notice that they had arrived. 

"Hey! Look who's here." He said to B'Elanna. 

"Invite them over." She told him. 

Tom got up and walked over to his captain and commander. 

"Welcome!" He said just a little to cheery. 

"Hello Tom." Kathryn said smiling at him. 

"Why don't you two come sit with me and B'Elanna?" Tom asked. 

"That would be great." Chakotay said. 

They followed Tom to where B'Elanna was sitting. 

"I'm glad that you two could make it." She said to both of them. 

=/\= 

It was an hour later, and Chakotay and Kathryn had not danced once. B'Elanna and Tom where on the dance floor dancing and talking. 

"Maybe we should get them out here." Tom suggested. 

"Maybe they don't want to dance yet. They seem too be really into that conversation they're having." 

"Oh please! You know they're talking about work. They're trying to avoid this as much as they can!" 

"Your right." 

"I know what I'll do." 

"What?" Now B'Elanna was confused. She didn't think that they would be able to make Kathryn and Chakotay do anything. Here where the two most stubborn people she knew, other then herself, and they where trying to get them together. 

"I'm not going to do anything bad, B'Elanna, I'm just going to get them on the dance floor to dance." 

"Okay." She said, "But be careful." 

Tom went to the booth where the music had been coming from. It was called a "DJ table" from the 20th century. He picked up the microphone and said, "Here's a song just for the Captain and her First Officer, Commander Chakotay. Now can we get you two on the dance floor for this please?" He asked. 

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other for a moment, then moved to the middle of the dance floor. 

"Thank you." Tom said, "This is a song from the late 20th century." 

As the music began, Kathryn and Chakotay started to sway with the music. 

Tom and B'Elanna went back to their table to watch. 

"Look into my eyes – you will see   
What you mean to me   
Search you hart – search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more…" 

Kathryn looked into Chakotays eyes then. He smiled down at her. She felt something, she wasn't sure was it was yet, but she felt something she had never felt before. 

"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do – I do it for you…" 

Chakotay realized at this moment that this song that Tom had chosen for the to dance to was perfect. So far, every word of it was true. He looked into Kathryn's eyes, and thought he saw a shadow of a tear in her eyes. 

"Look into you heart – you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am – take my life   
I would give it up sacrifice…" 

Kathryn realized that what she felt was love. But it was a kind of love that she had never felt before. It scared her, but it also excited her at the same time. "It fits," she though, "Every word of it." 

"Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do – I do it for you…" 

Kathryn felt a tear on her check. She had no idea she was crying till then. She felt Chakotay reached up and wiped the tear away. He then bent down far enough to whisper in her ear to say, "Don't cry Kathryn. It's brakes my hart." 

"There's no love – like your love   
And no other – could give more love   
There's nowhere – unless your there   
All the time – all the way…" 

"I can't help it." She said to Chakotay. "I'm feeling something I never felt before right now, at this moment. And it scares me, but I love it." 

"I know." Chakotay says swallowing a lump in his throat. "I feel it too." 

"Maybe we should leave before anyone notices." Kathryn suggested. 

"I think that's a good idea." 

Kathryn and Chakotay practically ran to the door, and went back to her quarters leaving behind a stunned Tom and B'Elanna Paris. 

=/\= 

"Maybe we should talk about it." Kathryn said once they arrived at her quarters. 

"What's there to talk about?" Chakotay ask a bit confused. 

"Well, here's our situation, and w…" 

She never got to finish her answer to his question before he kissed her. They kissed deeper, and deeper for a number of minutes before coming up for air. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "What were you saying again?" 

"I don't know. I don't care." She said and kissed him again.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**END OF PART 7**   


** END OF "Valentines Day Dance"**

** Written by**: Taya   



End file.
